Evil Kitty
by You do know me
Summary: My first fanfic. Some kitties are the cause of injury. It is true. T for injury and possible rough language. Maybe some FloraXLuke later. Definitely Luke and Layton father/son. Imma put disclaimer here: Noone on this site owns the characters. Excpt for oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, in which I will hurt Luke. Mmhm.**

**Luke's POV**

"Meow." I didn't catch the ball Flora had just thrown at me, as I was looking up at the tree where I'd heard the cat. I saw a small, grey kitten, with big, watery eyes, looking down at me. It was like it was trying to communicate with me. This is how I speak to animals, through their eyes, and this kitten was asking me to rescue it, I knew.

Flora's POV

I watched Luke staring at that kitten. It was kind of adorable, watching him communicate with animals, but in a creepy kind of way. Jeez, it was like it was hypnotizing him or something.

I could almost see him melting under the kitten's gaze. He never refuses to help a cat, or indeed any animal in need.

Luke's POV

I started trying to climb up the tree. The kitten had told me that it couldn't get down.

But I couldn't quite manage to shimmy up the tree trunk. It was too mossy and slippery.

"Flora, could you do me a favour and give me a boost up?" I asked.

"Umm, Luke, are you sure that's a good idea? It looks kind of dangerous…" she replied.

"A true gentleman always helps those in need. The Professah always tells me that."

"Luke, I'm not sure that's what he meant… But, okay, I'll help you up. Be careful."

She interlaced her fingers, and before long, I had gotten to the lowest branch. I reached for the next one, and swung myself up. I stood on that branch, where I could almost reach the kitten. It looked down at me, it's eyes frightened and beckoning.

"It's alright, I'm coming."

I stood on tiptoe, reaching my arms up, almost able to reach. But the moss on the trees was so slippery, I lost my footing, and found myself faced with a twenty foot fall to the ground.

So, what did you think? Please review, it's my first ever fanfic. I have written more, but I need to see if anybody actually enjoys reading my stories before I type out and upload the rest.

Thanks, guys, for reading my story, and reviewing if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora's POV

I saw Luke falling from the tree, I could do nothing as he landed with a sickening thud.

And then he was very, very still.

I shouted his name as I ran to him. He was still breathing, thankfully, but he was unconscious and in a rather unusual position, his leg twisted under him, at a weird angle.

I was scared, and angry with myself. If the Professor had been there, with his lightening fast reactions, he would have leapt through the air and rolled with him, safely to the ground.

Actually, the Professor probably wouldn't have let him climb the tree in the first place, because he was smart and sensible. Why couldn't I have been more like the Professor? I could have stopped this from happening.

And there was another reason that I was angry with myself.

I had always wanted to help Luke in any way possible, and now that I had been given that opportunity, I was kind of happy… Was I really happy that Luke was hurt? Was it living with robots for so much of my life that had made me so screwed up? Or were these emotions normal? I supposed I was crushing on him…

I remembered that I had to help Luke, and came back down to Earth.

Maybe if I just waited with him, he would come round, or the Professor would come look for us… He always trusted us to be back in home for tea… If we weren't, he'd get worried, which was a good thing in this situation. The house was about a mile's walk from where we were in the woods… I couldn't carry him back, but I couldn't leave him there to get help, either. Not when he was so weak and helpless.

The Professor had once tried to teach us some first aid… I barely remembered it… Hmm… Let's see, I was to check that he was breathing- I looked once again to be sure. Then I was supposed to check his injuries… I think….

Panic was clouding my thoughts…

It was then that I noticed a pool of blood beginning to form all around where I was kneeling over him. I hadn't seen it before against the dark earth.

He was lying on his side, and I gently rolled him over, being very careful in case he had any broken bones. I gasped.

The skin of his right leg was torn all the way down the side of his thigh. And his leg had been at such an odd angle- was it broken? In which case, should I splint it? Big purple splotches were forming on his shin- the bone was snapped for sure. Not to mention his arm. Like his leg, the skin had been ripped from his elbow to his wrist.

He had taken off his blue blazer, like I had taken off my cotton cardigan, as the day had been warmer than we'd expected. We had left them in a heap on the ground nearby. I picked them up, ran over to Luke again and started tearing the cardigan into strips. I tied one tightly just above the huge rip on Luke's leg.

I wrapped another few strips around his arm like a bandage. The blood soaked through them quickly.

I got back to his leg. I bandaged the wound as well as I could, then loosened the tourniquet. Hopefully the blood had started clotting. I couldn't stop the blood flow for long, otherwise he might lose his leg.

Luke Dreaming

There's a little grey kitten.

It's looking at me with big, watery eyes.

They're blood red.

They're the eyes of pure evil.

Flora's POV

Luke had lost a lot of blood, and he was still bleeding. The bandages weren't really helping.

Luke's eyes finally flickered open, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Flora? Where… What is this? Why am I… on the ground?"

"I- you… fell. You fell out of the tree. You were trying to save the kitten." I tried to control my emotions for his sake.

"Where's the Professah?"

"He'll find us."

"Flora… Flora, it hurts. I hurt all over."

I leaned over him and held him gently.

"It'll be alright, Luke. I'll take care of you until the Professor comes. I can… I can go get him, if you'll be alright on your own for a little while."

"No… Flora, please don't leave me." He said, clutching at me desperately with his good arm.

There were tears running down his bruised cheeks.

"It's okay. I'll stay. Try to relax, Luke. Take deep breaths."

"I… I can't. It hurts."

Oh no… Had he cracked a rib, too? The situation was getting worse and worse. He needed to get to a hospital, and fast.

It was getting late. I could hear the Professor calling us, thank goodness.

"Professor, come quick! But call an ambulance first." I shouted. I knew the Professor could run fast.

"Luke, the Professor's coming." I said, holding him close again. I cradled him like a baby, gently, so as not to hurt him further. He was so cold. He met my eyes. He no longer had the strength to speak.

I heard the Professor's footsteps running towards us. I looked up.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"They're on their way."

I stood aside to allow the Professor room to see the small, weak, broken boy on the ground. His eyes widened in shock.

"Luke, my boy…" he whispered.

**A/N**

**Hehe, I'm being very cruel to poor Luke, am I not?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**So, please review, I appreciate it a lot, thanks.**

**Oh and thank you to my very first reviewer ever, for giving me such a nice encouragement to write more. **

**I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. It's Layton's POV, at least some of it. Be prepared for some OTT father son cheese.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Layton's POV**

"How did this happen?" I asked Flora.

"I… I'm sorry, it's all my fault… I should have stopped him…

He… He fell from the tree." She sobbed.

But surely a fall alone couldn't have caused this much damage… He must have hit something on the way down…

I quickly inspected the tree. Sure enough, there were some long nails some idiot had hammered through a branch. Perhaps they had ripped his skin open as he fell to the ground.

He.

Luke.

My boy. The son I never had.

And I had been stupid enough to let him out of my sight. And look at him now. My child was lying half dead, broken, like an abandoned toy on the ground.

**Luke's POV**

Oh, God, it hurt.

But the two people I love most were there with me, and without them, I would have curled up and died.

**Flora's POV**

Luke never cries in front of the Professor- he always wanted to seem strong, a worthy apprentice.

I've seen him hold the tears back.

The Professor's never cried in front of Luke before, either.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Somebody asked why it was characters they like that have bad things happen to them. The reason for me making bad things happen to Luke is that I just so happen to like him too. ;)**

_Flora's POV_

The ambulance came, and men strapped Luke onto a stretcher, and carried him into the gaudy vehicle. I'd never seen someone going to hospital in an ambulance before, the robots in my little village were always fixed by Bruno. Seeing it happen for the first time, it was kind of frightening. The flashing lights, the wailing siren, they instinctively made me think of danger. Before I followed the Professor to the Laytonmobile, I glanced back at the tree where _that_ cat had sat in, luring Luke to it's 'rescue'. The creature was nowhere to be seen.

We followed the ambulance in the Laytonmobile to the hospital. When we arrived, the Professor rushed to Luke, who was being unloaded from the ambulance. In his hurry, his precious top hat was blown from his head, but he didn't seem to notice. I caught it for him and placed it back on his head, but he still ignored everything but Luke, who was now being rushed into some room in the hospital that reeked of disinfectant. The Professor and I had to stay in a separate waiting room while the doctors tried to fix Luke.

We waited for what seemed like forever to me, but I could tell that it was even worse for the Professor. He was pacing the room, fidgeting nervously, while mumbling puzzles to himself, trying to take his mind off things, I guess.

When we finally got to see Luke, he was asleep, because of a drug the doctors had given him. They had stitched up his leg and bandaged his arm to stop him from losing more blood, and they said they were going to x-ray him as soon as an x-ray room was available.

I watched Luke sleeping on the metal hospital bed. There was a drip stuck into his good arm. He was so pale, and weak looking, and his face glistened with sweat. The boy was frowning in his sleep.

**Oh, and by the way, a lot of the other chapters probably won't come as quick as these last three, as right now I am kind of obsessed with writing them. I was awake all last night writing down my idea for the story. I haven't stopped since, except to eat and do stuff my mom tells me I have to.**

**Reviews, please! I'm loving them! They are a great help to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Hi guys, **

**There were some mistakes in the first paragraph or two of chapter 3 that might have made it confusing for you, I mixed up some words, so please reread if you noticed!**

_Flora's POV _

When the doctors had done their tests and x-rays on Luke, they told us the extent of his injuries. He had snapped one of the bones in his leg in two pieces, and there was a small fracture further up along the bone. The more serious break was a clean one, luckily, and they were able to realign the bone and set it without surgery. He had also cracked two of his ribs.

He was awake when we saw him again.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Professor, polite as ever.

"Okay." Replied Luke. "Seeing as they have me on… something. It's working, though."

"Good, Luke, good." Said the Professor soothingly, stroking Luke's hair. I had picked up Luke's hat, which had fallen off him when he fell, and gave it to him now.

"Thanks, Flora. Umm, Professah?" he said.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Do you mind if I speak to Flora privately for a minute?"

"That's alright with me." Said the Professor, although I could tell that he didn't want to leave Luke's side. He got up and went to stand outside in the hall. We were in a private room; the Professor had insisted that Luke get the peace that he 'needed to recover'.

"Flora, I heard one of the doctors say that if it hadn't been for the tourniquet they found on me, I would have lost so much blood I could have died."

I blinked.

"You made it, right?" he said.

I nodded.

"Flora, you saved my life."

"You would have been fine, Luke. You're too tough to die like that." I blabbered.

"Flora, you're not a doctor." He insisted. "I would have _died _if you hadn't been there."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if I hadn't been there."

"Flora, you… What I mean to say is, thank you. I owe you my life."

I sighed. "It was my fault you got hurt."

"Flora. It wasn't."

"Well… I guess we shouldn't be arguing. The last thing you need is to be under more stress." I wanted to agree with him. I did so wish that I could. But it wasn't what truly believed. After all, he wouldn't have been able to get up into that tree if I hadn't 'helped'. I was just so… stupid and crazy-

_Luke's POV_

Flora was daydreaming again. This conversation was going nowhere. I had only wanted to thank her. If only this dumb weak body was a little stronger, I could-

_Flora's POV_

Luke tugged me close to him with his good arm. I obliged instinctively, I knew he was weak. His face was so close to mine- was he going to- he kissed me.

**So, guys. Was it okay? I have a feeling that maybe I should have put that scene later on in the story… But, oh well. **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Flora's POV_

After a few more days in the hospital, Luke was allowed to come home. Sure, he had to go back soon for checkups, but I was glad to have him back for now.

"Here, Luke, I made muffins!" I called, bringing him the tray. I set it down on coffee table in front of the sofa he was lying on, his plastered leg propped up by a couple of pillows.

"Umm… Thanks, Flora… I think…" he said, eyeing the muffins suspiciously. "Say, could you bring me knife?"

"Okay, sure." I brought him a butter knife. He tried to cut a muffin. And failed.

"Flora? Perhaps something a little sharper is in order? Maybe… like, a steak knife?"

Surely the cakes weren't _that_ tough… I mean, I wasn't a perfect cook… But I _did_ follow a recipe.

"Sure, Luke…" I said, but I thought he was acting funny… His eyes looked kind of… narrowed. Usually, they're big and bright… Still, maybe he was just tired or something… But I knew in my heart that there was something wrong.

I knocked on the Professor's study room door.

"Come in."

I opened the door. The Professor was busy at his desk with some papers.

"Luke's asking for you… And he… He's acting strange." I said. The Professor got up immediately, muttering something about 'delayed shock' and hurried to where Luke was sitting.

"Flora, could we have some privacy?" asked Luke. I left the room, but rushed straight back in again when I heard a scream.

"Luke- what- Is that you? How… This strong?" the Professor was cornered against the wall, and Luke had the knife held up in his right hand- his hurt one- and would have brought it down into the Professor's chest if I hadn't crossed the room and grabbed his hand.

"What the hell, Luke?" I said, holding both of his hands behind his back. How was he even standing? He twisted his head around, and was _snarling_ at me, his eyes red. This was definitely not the Luke I loved and admired. This was another creature entirely.  
I wrenched the knife out of _it's_ hand and through it across the room. I heard something smash, but I didn't turn to see what had broken. For some reason, the hands I was restraining were unbelievably strong. The Professor helped me, by grabbing _it's_ legs, for it was kicking savagely with both of them.

All of a sudden, _Luke_ collapsed in my arms. The Professor helped me drag him onto the sofa.

"What… was that?" he panted. He was back. "Oh… It... took my body… oww… It ruined it… Why… did it take me? No offence, Flora…"

"Uh… None taken. I guess…" I said, although I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Luke, are you alright?" the Professor asked, concerned. "Did it damage your body when it possessed you?"

Luke nodded, then winced.

Okay, what? Did the Professor know something I didn't? Was he saying that Luke had been _possessed_?

I shook my head in confusion, and saw what looked like a fluffy, grey cat's tail just leaving the room.

**A/N**

**Theories welcome! **

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I knew where I wanted the story to go, I just didn't know how to put it. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, what?" I said. "Professor, are you suggesting that Luke was _possessed_? By what? This isn't making sense! What kind of tea have you been drinking?"

"Calm down, Flora. I'll explain my theory later; first we have to make sure that Luke's alright." said the Professor. He gently unravelled the bandage on Luke's arm.

"Just as I suspected…" he muttered. "The damage is worse than before…"

And he was right. The wounds on Luke's arm were deeper, the muscle torn through to the bone.

"Flora, get the first aid kit, then get in the Laytonmobile. We're going to the hospital again." said the Professor, as he gently but swiftly took Luke up in his arms.

I ran to the cupboard where the Professor kept the first aid supplies, and then went outside to the Laytonmobile, where the Professor was laying Luke out on the back seat of the car.

"Flora, will you please apply a fresh dressing to Luke's arm while I'm driving? I trust you'll do a good job, as you did before." He said.

"Of course, Professor." I said, getting in the back with Luke. The Professor had the engine started as soon as I'd closed the door. I opened the box, and rummaged through the various medical supplies, before finding some alcohol saturated wipes and some bandages. I carefully cleaned what was left of Luke's arm before wrapping it up in bandages and tying them securely. Luke yelped.

"I'm sorry, is it too tight?" I asked. He bit his lip. I loosened the bandage. "There are some painkillers here, if you want them." I said. He nodded. I opened the bottle, and tipped two of the tablets into my palm. I helped Luke to sit up in the seat with my arms supporting his back. "Open your mouth." I said to him. He complied. I slid one of the pills into his mouth and waited. "Have you swallowed it?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you want the other one?" I said. He nodded again. I gave him the other tablet, before laying him out across the seat again, his head resting on my lap. I was surprised that he wasn't crying. I assumed that it was because he had gotten used to pain over the last few days.

"Are you okay, Luke?" I asked. He looked in my eyes in a rather questioning manner. "You're tough, Luke." I said. He managed a half-smile.

"We're here." said the Professor. "Flora, stay with Luke. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Hmm? You're going in without him?" I said.

"Just to get help."

"Oh… Okay then."

"Flora?"

"Hmm? What is it, Luke?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

I was surprised at this question, to say the least. A subject like this, at such a random time?

"Uh, I guess, kind of, yeah, a little. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe… maybe because I'd like to have something to blame other than myself."

This scared me.

"Luke… Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not going to blame you."

"Blame me… For what?"

"And I don't want you to blame me… or anyone. It's nobody's fault."

"For what? I'm confused… What is this about?"

"Flora… Something's happening to us. It _will_ change our lives forever."

And then the men with the wheelchair came and took him away from me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Luke's POV**

Strangers in green masks… Needles. Faces.

_And there is Flora, in a simple white dress, her eyes closed, long lashes brushing her cheek. She's floating in the fog. Her hands are by her sides, but a little way out from her body, her palms towards me. I'm here? There are swirls of pure white light radiating from her hands. And then she's raising her hands, and they're together, palms still facing me, and the light is getting brighter and brighter… It's like a lightening strike, and the darkness is flowing from my body along a stream of light from her. And her eyes flash open. Her deep, dark, black eyes._


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you waking up, now, Luke? Great!" said Flora brightly, her opening the curtains, me opening my eyes.

"What has you so hyped up?" I asked, my eyes hazy in the light.

"Well, let's just say the Professor has been… 'experimenting' with that tea set. I've been the taste-tester."

"Oh… and where is he?"

"Actually, he's napping out in the corridor. He's been really tired over the last few days, he ought to try some of that tea."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Well of course you didn't notice, you being asleep the whole time."

"Oh… But you said 'days'."

"He's been worrying about you. Of course he'd be tired for days. He was awake all last night, too."

"What are you talking about? I've been asleep for days?"

"Quite. Eight days, to be precise."

"What? I've been asleep for eight days?"

"Yep." She said.

"And… that's it? No big deal?"

"Oh! You're right!" she said, "I had better tell the nurse that you're awake. I'll be right back." And she skipped out the door, before popping her head back around the doorframe and saying "And you also have a bunch of screws in your leg!" oh so brightly.

"Well that's just my luck." I muttered to myself.

"Luke, my boy." He almost tripped as he walked into the room.

"Hi."

"I see that you're finally awake. I'm glad."

"Flora told me I've been sleeping for eight days. Is that true?"

"It is. You're body was completely exhausted and… Never mind, you don't need to hear everything."

"And she told me that there were… screws… in my leg. How is that?"

"Well… Where your leg was broken before, it got worse. The doctors don't know how it's possible, because your leg was plastered, but they had to surgically realign the bone, and they used metal screws to hold the pieces together."

I sighed.

"The doctors don't know?"

"If I told them what really happened to you, we'd be in an entirely different hospital to this one. As soon as you're well enough, we're going to a specialist."

"And… You're sure what happened was real?"

He nodded. "It could happen again at any time."

Just then, the nurse strolled in, followed by a skipping Flora.

"Good to see you're awake." The nurse was a woman, with auburn hair and a pretty face. "We can start you on rehabilitation sooner than we expected."

"WHAT? I mean… rehabilitation, miss?"

"You have a lot of muscle damage in your right arm. You may never regain full use of your hand if you don't start rehabilitation." Said the nurse, before she left the room.

"Oh…" I'd thought that that was only for people who had injured their spines or necks or brains… I had been wrong. I looked at my arm. It was bandaged… I tried to move my hand. I couldn't. I tried to move my fingers. My forefinger twitched. That was all. I couldn't make my hand do anything else.

"Professah… My hand won't move."

"There are people who can help with that."

"Am I going to have scars?"

"Perhaps… But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

**Layton's POV**

"Do scars hurt?"

"No. They don't, after a while. Anyway, it's more important that you're not in too much pain now. Are you, at all?"

"A little… Less than I should be… I suppose I've got medicine inside me, to stop the pain. Do I?"

"Yes, Luke." I said, pointing to the drip that was attached to his left arm.

"Are you boys going to have any tea?" chirped Flora.


End file.
